kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel
Ariel is the princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. She is originally from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" but made her appearance in the Kingdom Hearts universe in the first Kingdom Hearts. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The youngest daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Outgoing and full of curiosity, Ariel hates being cooped up in her father's palace. She dreams of visiting the world on land, where people live. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). *'Second Entry' Triton's youngest daughter. Ursula tricked her into helping steal his trident. With help from Sora and the others, all was put right. Still, she'll never stop dreaming of exploring the world outside her father's palace. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The daughter of King Triton who longs to see the outside world. Worried by Flounder's disappearance, Ariel was cajoled by Ursula into forking over the king's trident. We helped Ariel save Flounder and recover the trident, and she resolved to tell her father the truth. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' The Little Mermaid (1989) The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Ariel has the most beautiful singing voice of all the merpeople. Ariel wants to see the world outside her ocean home. She even keeps a collection of things from the human world in a secret grotto. Sora and his friends helped her the last time Ursula tried to take over Atlantica. *'Second Entry' The Little Mermaid (1989) The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. She made a deal with Ursula to become a human, but lost her beautiful voice in the bargain. Ariel has three days to make Prince Eric fall in love with her. If she doesn't, she'll become a mermaid again and belong to Ursula. Story Kingdom Hearts Ariel makes her debut in Kingdom Hearts. She meets Sora, Donald and Goofy when she is running away from the Heartless with Sebastian and Flounder. They teach the player how to move around in their new forms, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy cover up the fact that they are from another world by claiming that they are from a distant ocean. When she hears Goofy talking to her father about a Keyhole, she decides to help them find it and manages to find the crystal, that resembles her father's trident, that has the power to reveal the Keyhole. King Triton arrives in time to destroy it, and Ariel leaves in tears. The sea witch Ursula lures her into helping her steal the Trident from her father, with the promise of helping her get to other worlds, while also revealing that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in fact from another world. However, things don't go as Ariel planned, as Ursula makes off with the trident and injures Triton. With Sora's help, they defeat Ursula. After sealing the Keyhole, Sora apologizes to Ariel for lying to her, but she lets it slide, confident that, if they could find a way to travel to different worlds, then so can she. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, she appears as a memory of Sora. She roams around Atlantica though when she sees Sora and friends she runs away for no reason. Sora and co. find out she was running away because she stole her father's Trident to save Flounder from Ursula's clutches. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, she has an unusual role, as Atlantica sets a musical stage about Ariel and Prince Eric. She saves the prince from drowning and takes him to shore. There she sings to him until he awakes. Unable to forget about the prince, she falls into deep depression, and so Sora and the others decide to help her. When her father finds out that she has fallen in love with a human, he tries to make her forget about him by destroying the statue of him that Flounder gave to her as a gift to cheer her up. But then Ursula reappears and makes a deal with her: to make her human for three days in exchange for her voice. In addition, she must make the prince kiss her willingly before sunset on the third day, otherwise she will become hers forever. Despite the hardship, she signs the contract and finally gets to meet Eric in person, although he does not recognize her at first. On the third day, Ariel gets her voice back with Sora's help, and they all battle the sea witch again. Once Ursula is defeated, Ariel reveals to Eric that she is a mermaid and says goodbye to him, but he does not change his feelings about her. Seeing how much they are in love, King Triton finally gives in and lets his daughter be with a human prince. After the final song, "A New Day is Dawning", is sung, Ariel is depressed to learn that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are leaving, but they refuse to say goodbye and assure her in song that they will meet again. In the ending credits, Ariel is seen in human form and marries Eric. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts'' Although Ariel appears in Kingdom Hearts II, she is only a party member in Kingdom Hearts. Ariel cannot equip a weapon and attacks using her tail. She thus has very low attack power, and instead fights using magic. Therefore, her abilities are geared towards increasing her magical abilities, and she has high MP. Ariel has three equipment slots and five item slots. Her abilities are as follows: *'Spiral Wave': Spin to attack enemies. *'Thunder Potion': Casts Thunder. *'Cure Potion': Casts Cure. *'Aero Potion': Casts Aero. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. Ariel has this ability twice. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Second Wind': Recovers from KO quickly. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Ariel is a Friend Card that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. When used, Ariel is called into the battle. She swims in circles around the battle field, striking enemies caught in her way. She joins Sora's party as a Friend Card when Sora talks to her and offers his help. Spiral Wave is Ariel's sleight where she rushes into the enemy twice to three, finishing off with a tail fin kick. Press when it flashes on-screen to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight. It can be used with two or three Ariel cards. Origin ''The Little Mermaid'' The Disney Character "Ariel" first appeared in Disney's The Little Mermaid. Ariel was the seventh daughter of King Triton, ruler of Atlantica, after her six older sisters, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana. Ariel always dreamt about the world above the sea (The Human World). She seeks help from Ursula, the sea witch, after her Father destroyed most of the Grotto in an attempt to dissuade Ariel from the human world, and transforms into a human in order to win the heart of the dashing Prince Eric, a human that she rescued in a storm. Through her determination, Ariel manages to get Eric at the end of the movie after the huge defeat of a massive-sized Ursula. Trivia * Before all the seven Princesses of Heart were revealed, Ariel was easily mistaken as one of them because of her Disney princess status. * As stated by her father, Ariel's curiosity in other worlds drew her to her grotto, the place of Atlantica's Keyhole. * She and Mulan are the only Disney Princesses who are not Princesses of Heart. * She was the only Disney Princess to have sung in the game (excluding Belle's humming in Kingdom Hearts II). * Ironically, even though she seems to have enough strength to move an underwater boulder blocking the Grotto with her bare hands, her physical attack stats are weaker than her special attack stats. * Strangely, despite the fact that she, not to mention Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck had fought Ursula in the previous game, the way she acted towards Ursula when making the deal implied that this was their first encounter. Why she seemed to have forgotten is unknown at this time. fr:Ariel Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Atlantica Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters